The Taste of Peaches
by esotaria
Summary: In her tight pink tanktop and loose white skirt, she was sure to catch the young captain's attention. And then she would MAKE him do it.' Written for the prompt HitsuHina flavor


The Taste of Peaches  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: This doesn't exactly fit in canonverse. It's mostly inspired by (and written for a member of) the online roleplay Death Only. It doesn't exactly fit into THAT universe either -- it sort of straddles the two. The characters, of course, belong to Tite Kubo in the end.

Momo hummed happily as she skipped down the street toward Hitsugaya's apartment. With Matsumoto's help, she had dressed especially for the occasion. In her tight pink tanktop and loose white skirt, she was _sure_ to catch the young captain's attention.

And then she would MAKE him do it. Momo giggled and twirled, giddy with excitement. This would be the next step in their relationship. If she could get him to do this...

"Ah, there's Shirou-chan's apartment!" There were some things you shouldn't think too much about. Humming, she pranced up the steps and knocked lightly on Hitsugaya's door. She fidgeted with her bag nervously as she waited for him to open the door. It semed to take forever – another person might have joked that the boy's short legs couldn't go very fast – but Momo just feared that he wasn't home...or that he refused to come to the door. Maybe he had somehow read her mind, knew what she wanted. Maybe he didn't want her and that's why he wasn't opening the door! The longer she waited, the surer Momo was that Hitsugaya hated her and was waiting for her to go away. She had been asking too much of him; he was sick of always having to protect her. She was weak and stupid and small chested and Matsumoto was definitely his type of girl, even though she was in love with Ichimaru-taicho and maybe that's why Hitsugaya hung out with her because he couldn't have Matsumoto and... Hinamori's mind spun circles, each one more miserable than the last. _I should just leave,_ she told herself. _Shi–Hitsugaya-kun doesn't want me here._

Just as she was about to make a run for it, Hitsugaya opened the door. Momo squeaked with surprise, all but leaping into the air.

"You–you opened the door!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I did," Hitsugaya said, shooting the girl a strange look. He then gave her a quick look over and turnned his head away, blushing just slightly. _Success!_ Momo thought. _Even if I'm not built like Matsumoto-san or Orihime-chan..._ "What do you want here?" Hitsugaya asked gruffly. His tone didn't bother Hinamori; she was used to his rough manner, and his blush had quelled her fears about him being passionately in love with Matsumoto.

"Ah, well..." Still, thinking about her purpose here made her blush, and it was her turn to look away with a red face. "I have a surprise for you, Shirou-chan."

"A surprise? Oi, don't call me that!" He waited a moment for Momo to reveal the surprise, and then he looked down and comprehension hit. "Oh no, Hinamori!" 

"Shirou-chan!" Momo said.

"Don't call me that!" Hitsugaya snapped. "It's too early in the day!" He tried to close the door on her. "Goodbye, Hinamori!" 

"It doesn't matter what time it is!" Momo retorted, pushing back against the door. "It's an anytime thing!" She wouldn't let him chicken out of this!

"Not for me!" Hitsugaya said, his face beet red from either exertion or embarrassment. "I'm not ready! I'd have to get stuff from the convenience store!"

"I've got everything we need!" 

"There're arcane rituals I need to perform!" 

"It's just –"

"I have to eat lunch!" 

"You don't have to eat lunch to –"

"Are you trying to KILL me?"

Momo gave Hitsugaya her most pitiful puppy eyes.

"I just want to eat Orihime-chan's peach-wasabi-curry-chocolate ice cream with you!" she mibbled. 

Hitsugaya turned greener with every word, looking as if he would like nothing more than to slam the door on her and flee to the safety of his bedroom. But one look at Momo's eyes "and a quick glance down her shirt), and his survival instincts fell apart. Sighing, he backed away from the door and let her inside.

"I'll get spoons and bowls," he said, a man resigned to his fate. Momo watched him walk towards the small kitchen area, giggling. She then turned and closed the door behind her, gleeing. This was it! She was getting Hitsugaya to eat Orihime's food! If she could do that, she could do ANYTHING! Maybe...maybe even convince him to... She blushed a deep red at the thought...hold hands.

"Shirou-chan! Let me help you!" she called out, taking off her shoes before scampering to the kitchen.

"All right. And DON'T CALL ME THAT!"


End file.
